I'll Love You More Then Anything
by Celestial-Alexiel
Summary: My fictional story of what happens after the ending of VOH , contains spoilers of course T.TAnd what is truly inside the box besides what is shown to the eye.


**I'll love you more then anything**

_**I wonder if you know the pain to want the one thing that you haven't got - Savage Garden**_

_You should really be listening to Savage Garden when reading something related to VOH , lol , it fits so well 0.o_

This fic starts AFTER the end of the series of Violinist Of Hamlen , I'm not progressing much with the manga but I've finished watching the anime .

Spoiler below 

There is a sad ending , Me no like sad ending , me makes a fictional story

Thus - Result - 

This is 5:02 in the morning , Me has weird idea , me shall write this weird idea and make a VOH fanfic ) People who want to read , read , people who don't , don't!

I repeat this fiction is happening AFTER the end of the anime series. 

Have nice reading D

_VOH characters do not belong to me _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_**Chapter 1 - Sleepless Nights **_

**  
**

She held the box close to herself , she ate next to it , she showered with it , and she slept beside it .

There hasn't been one single day she haven't thought of him , of his face , his smile , his tender touch.

And the most horrible thing to her was that she could free him , she knew she could be with him…

And yet she couldn't.

There were many times she wanted to open the box , the urge was so strong , her mind was dizzy with the thought of seeing him again.

But she couldn't open the box , she weren't allowed to , for the country's sake , for the world's sake.

'I mustn't be selfish, I must think of others' Is what she kept telling herself with each passing day.

She kept telling herself that until her 24's birthday.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Today , as the happenings which usually occur these days to Flute , awakening from a dream in the middle of the night , even in the night of her birthday , it happened.

Flute dreamt of Hamel a lot , even if his form left her physically it hadn't left her mind , but these past dreams weren't regular , and she kept dreaming the same thing for a couple of nights already.

_The box slowly opens , but nothing comes out , suddenly she finds herself in a new surroundings , a garden of roses decorated with shapes of demons as bushes , and in the middle of the garden there is a fountain , not too small and not too big , and in the middle of that fountain stands a girl's statue , one leg stands firmly on the floor of the center of the fountain and the other leg is childishly lifted upwards ,just like a flamingo._

_Flute giggled as she saw the girl , who would think of making a statue like that ?_

_Until she realized that this statue of the childish girl was in fact her! Flute came closer to the statue , and indeed to her amazement that statue was a younger version of her._

_Suddenly she heard someone crying , she turned around to all directions to search for the source of the cry but no one was in the garden but her._

_That crying voice called her name._

_Tenderly._

_Softly._

_As if that name was something sacred , the voice lingered an aftereffect ._

_And that voice was so familiar…_

Her eyes opened quickly , and she sat right up , Lute was already in the room.

"Yup , 12:00 as usual and you wake up" He yawned and made a magic light ball with his right hand so he would be able to see his sister better.

"Flute , care to tell me what is bothering your beauty sleep?" Lute asked as he sat next to his sister who tried to regain her senses.

"I wish I knew brother …I…I don't remember much.. I remember someone crying for me" Flute said brushing the sweat off from her face.

Lute smiled and said "Maybe as the queen of Sforzando you have a magical ability to sense if your people are in trouble?"

Flute rolled her eyes "I doubt that , Clari is taking care of all the villager's needs , he visits all towns almost everyday".

Lute thought for a moment and nodded to himself "Mmhmm.. That is true , Well I don't know , I suggest you go back to sleep now , when the sun will rise the city will celebate your birthday" He said and kissed his sister's cheek.

"Go back to sleep" Lute 'ordered' and went back to his room.

But Flute didn't sleep , she knew if she would she will dream the same thing , and it somewhat scared her.

She laid on her back and looked at the dark ceiling her hands behind head.

"Its been so long since I've seen you" Flute whispered to herself.

Comments are always welcome

Celestial


End file.
